¿De qué serías capaz?
by full100novelas
Summary: Ryan y Sharpay deben superar una dura prueba que viene con la fama incluida.Pero deberan olvidar los fantasmas del pasado. ¿Qué haran? ¿pasaran la dura prueba de la fama? Fic RYPAY
1. Bienvenidos a Los Angeles

"¿De qué serías capaz?"

Ya la escuela había terminado y eso era una fortuna, especialmente para Ryan y Sharpay Evans. Ellos ahora se mudaban a Los Ángeles, California, en busca de la gran y placentera vida de ser estrellas de Brodway o Hollywood.

Aaah! - gritó Sharpay desde una habitación del nuevo apartamento que sus padres le habían regalado a ella y Ryan.

Ryan acudió rápidamente al grito de Sharpay.

¿Te pasó algo, Sharp? - le preguntó cuando llegó corriendo.

Este departamento es tan, tan genial! - exclamó con extremada alegría.

Ryan alzó una ceja y luego sonrió.

¿Ya sacaste las cosas de la maleta? - le preguntó examinando que ciertamente no lo había hecho.

No - resopló Sharpay - Llamaré a una asistenta para que lo haga…de venida me hice la manicura así que dudo que Yo sea quién saque las maletas y lo que esté dentro - miró a su hermano y agitó las pestañas - ¿Los harías por mi, Ry?

Ryan sonrió.

sólo si prometes algo…- se inclinó un para mirarla fijo a los ojos.

Dímelo - le respondió con una sonrisa poco convincente.

No saldrás de este departamento sin decirme a donde vas y con quién.

Sharpay lo miró como si estuviese loco.

¿Qué? - preguntó anonadada.

Lo que oíste. Escucha…aquí es muy peligroso. No quiero que te pase nada ¿me entiendes? - Sharpay notó la preocupación de su hermano y le sonrió cálidamente.

Perfecto. Pero…tú harás los mismo ¿si? - ambos estrecharon sus manos y Ryan fue a buscar las maletas de Sharpay.

Brodway, Hollywood…preparense para Sharpay y Ryan Evans - sonrió satisfactoriamente y fue a su balcón privado a mirar el lugar que se presentaba a sus ojos.

Después de largo rato, Ryan llegó con cuatro maletas que se veían muy pesadas.

Sharp, ayúdame.

Sharpay se volvió lentamente hacia él.

se ven pesadas…¡Asistenta! - llamó Sharpay mirando hacia todos lados.

Ryan hizo un esfuerzo más con las maletas y las dejó sobre la cama de Sharpay.

No llames tanto por que no vendrá - le respondió Ryan estirándose como si se hubiese roto la columna vertebral.

¿Por qué? -preguntó Sharpay inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado.

Por que aún no contratamos a ninguna - le respondió Ryan intentando no perder la paciencia.

Sharpay miró el suelo y luego miró a su hermano.

¿Vamos a buscar a una?

Ryan la miró detenidamente. Realmente parecía hablar en serio.

oh, claro. Sólo saldremos y gritaremos "¿Hay alguna asistenta para los Evans?" - se cruzó de brazos - no lo creo, esperemos hasta mañana…

¿Y que cenaremos esta noche? - preguntó Sharpay un tanto desesperada.

Ryan se encogió de hombros.

Se cocinar algo. Así que por hoy estamos bien - sonrió.

¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? - sugirió Sharpay.

No está mal. Vamos.

Tomaron las llaves de la casa y del auto y salieron.

* * *

**Bueno aproveche a escribir el primer cap de este fic Rypay espero que les haya gustado y el trailer lo pueden ver en mi canal de YOUTUBE ;) cuidensee besooo!!**


	2. ¿Celos?

Al día siguiente ya estaban listos para buscar su primer trabajo, y en ese momento ya terminaba su primera entrevista exitosamente.

- Bien. - dijo un hombre de baja estatura con anteojos redondos y cabello oscuro - están contratados para el próximo musical.

- ¡ay, gracias! - exclamó una Sharpay más que feliz.

Lo bueno de todo aquello era que ya no competían por un puesto, si no que ya se lo habían ganado.

El hombrecillo sonrió haciendo un énfasis a su respuesta.

- ¿volvemos mañana? - preguntó Ryan tratando de controlar su alegría y centrarse en lo importante que era su primer trabajo en Brodway.

- mañana temprano por favor - le respondió el hombre.

Ryan estrechó su mano.

- muchísimas gracias, Sr. Groundwild - Sharpay abrazó al hombre.

Ryan la esperó cruzado de brazos.

Ya cuando salieron de aquel altísimo edificio, Ryan, la miró disgustado.

- el Sr. Groundwild me da mala espina.

- ¿por qué? - le preguntó Sharpay inocentemente - es fantástico. Además, creo que deberías estar agradecido con él ya que nos dio nuestro primer trabajo profesional - le explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

- No me gusto como te miraba - miró hacia el frente con seriedad y luego se volvió hacia ella - tampoco me gustó como te abrazó.

Sharpay lo miró incrédula y luego rió.

- Cualquiera que te viese diría que eres mi novio, Ry.

- Escúchame, Sharp. Es en serio, creo que…- hizo una pausa para tragar saliva y continuar con lo que más le costaba decir en su vida (y no quería ni imaginarse) - quiere aprovecharse de ti ¿me entiendes? - la miró con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

Sharpay le tomó la mano.

- no seas tonto, Ry - le sonrió comprensivamente - es solo tu paranoia de que en este trabajo pase algo malo - rió.

- ¿tienes hambre? - preguntó Ryan para cambiar de tema.

- Sí, un poco. Conozco un Sushi-bar al que mucha gente concurre ¿quieres ir? - preguntó Sharpay mirándolo a los ojos.

- No estaría mal. ¿A cuánto queda?

- Ocho kilómetros de…- al ver la cara de espanto de Ryan comenzó a reír - es sólo una broma, Ryan. A un par de cuadras.

- Ahora sí - doblaron a la izquierda mientras reían.

Al llegar, Ryan pudo afirmar mentalmente lo que Sharpay le había dicho, al parecer mucha gente (demasiada) concurría a aquel famoso Sushi-bar.

- Está repleto, ¿cómo conseguiremos lugar? - preguntó Ryan a Sharpay mientras se abrían paso para buscar una mesa.

- Aquí me gusta, es raro que queden mesas junto a la ventana - Sharpay tomó asiento y Ryan se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿ya tienes decido lo que pedirás? - preguntó Ryan mirando el menú que hacía tan solo un par de segundos un muchacho con traje blanco se lo había traído.

- Sólo quiero sushi - le respondió mirando encandilada hacia la ventana.

Ryan dejó el menú sobre la mesa y se dedicó a mirar a Sharpay.

- ¿Qué ves? - preguntó tratando de descifrar por qué la mirada de Sharpay demostraba un brillo especial y encandilador.

- No puedo creer que llegamos al fin - sonrió cálidamente.

Ryan también sonrió, feliz de que su hermana se sintiera a gusto en su nueva residencia.

- No te dejes llevar por tus sueños, Sharp. Sólo la práctica te lleva al éxito - explicó Ryan volviendo al menú.

Sharpay lo miró y frunció el ceño.

- Qué manía de arruinarlo todo, Ry - resopló - es que realmente parece un sueño.

- ¿Lo es? - preguntó bajando por segunda vez el menú.

- ¿No es esto lo que siempre soñamos? - preguntó Sharpay totalmente desafiante.

Ambos peleaban silenciosamente con la mirada y sonreían como diciendo "Yo tengo la razón", pero tal vez eso se debía a que ambos eran hermanos y compartían el mismo gusto por la competencia. Y sólo una pregunta no para de rodear sus cabezas "¿No es esto lo que siempre soñamos?".

* * *

**Espero que els haya gustado...me tomó un tiempo, bueno cuando terminé Sharpay Evans: Secretos y Confesiones se me ocurrió hacer una secuela pro desde el punto de vista de Ryan pero quiero saber que opinan uds primero as ique... ¿que dicen? Bueno espero que el cap les haya gustado jaja Ryan con una nueva manía (arruinar los mejores momentos de Sharp) XD mata la frase del final del cap XP pro que cauteloso que esta hecho Ry X) ese groundwild ¬¬ apoyemos la campaña de Ryan para que ese no la mire tanto :P bueno me despido pq ya escribí muxo y dsps me duele la cabeza jaja byee!**


	3. Sin límites

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y si les gustó dejen reviews, de verdad me interesaría saber que opinan sobre este fic :) besos. Bye**

* * *

**Sin límites**

Al día siguiente era la primera prueba, y Ryan y Sharpay estaban muy entusiasmados con ello. Esa era su gran oportunidad en el mundo de la fama y no iban a desperdiciarla.

-¿tienes miedo, Ryan? – le preguntó Sharpay mirando, efectivamente, lo nervioso que estaba su hermano.

-No – le falló un poco la voz, pero Sharpay no lo notó.

-Bien ya casi llegamos – le anunció ella sonriendo y aparcando el auto en el estacionamiento.

Ryan se bajó casi de un salto y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada del alto edificio.

-¡Hey, espera! – gritó Sharpay mientras cerraba la puerta del auto. Luego caminó lentamente hacia el.

-¿puedes apurarte? – le preguntó Ryan frunciendo el ceño.

-¿tienes que ir al baño? – preguntó ella que ya lo había alcanzado.

-No. Pero estoy…

-¿ansioso? – terminó por el.

-Algo así. ¿Lista? – le preguntó antes de abrir la puerta.

-Por supuesto – le tomó el brazo y entraron juntos.

Luego de caminar por un largo pasillo se encontraron con la puerta que el guardia les había indicado cuando entraron.

El Sr. Groundwild los recibió con una sonrisa. Bueno, recibió a Sharpay con una sonrisa.

-Que gusto verte – le dijo a Sharpay y luego miró a Ryan - ¿Cómo estas, Brian?

-Soy Ryan, Sr. Groundwild – le corrigió Ryan con una sonrisa falsa y estirando el brazo para estrechar la mano del hombre.

-Oh, cierto. Lo lamento – se disculpó con falta de sinceridad el Sr. Groundwild - ¿empezamos?

-¡Claro! – exclamó Sharpay con una gran sonrisa.

-Adoro tu entusiasmo, querida – le dijo el Sr. Groundwild.

Un ayudante los llevó a dónde debían grabar unos singles de prueba.

Sharpay comenzó a cantar. Ryan siguió. Y luego los dos.

-No, no. Corta, Eddie – dijo Groundwild.

Ryan miró a Groundwild.

-¿Qué anda mal, Sr. Groundwild? – preguntó Ryan.

-Tú, brian. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que estás tapando demasiado la voz de Sharpay? – lo retó el Sr. Groundwild.

-Lo lamento. ¿De nuevo? – se disculpó Ryan sin preocuparse demasiado, el sabía que esta vez lo mejoraría – por cierto, soy RYAN.

De nuevo, Sharpay comenzó. Ryan le siguió. Cantaron juntos. Ryan volvió a cantar y…

-¡No! – gritó Groundwild.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Groundwild? – dijo Ryan un poco molesto.

-No eleves así el tono. Debe ser suave y un poco más agudo – corrigió Groundwild haciendo una pequeña demostración y luego mirándolo - ¿entendiste?

-Si, Señor – volvió a letra y esperó hasta comenzar de nuevo.

-Otra vez, Sharpay comenzó primera. Ryan siguió. Cantaron juntos, pero…

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Brian? – dijo molesto el Sr. Groundwild.

-Es RYAN – corrigió Ryan también molesto.

-No me interesa.

-¿Y de qué habla? ¿Qué hice ahora? – abrió la puerta que los separaba y se acercó mirándolo seriamente.

-¡No se te escuchaba! – gritó Groundwild.

-¡Pero, si fue usted el que me dijo que debía bajar la voz y agudizar el tono! – le respondió Ryan.

-¡No en esa parte! – remató Groundwild.

-Ah, bueno. Disculpe. Pero lo haría mejor si dejara de gritarme – Ryan ya no estaba molesto, estaba muy enfadado – Además, es sólo una prueba.

El Sr. Groundwild se quitó los anteojos, los limpió con un pañuelo y volvió a mirar a Ryan.

-Está bien. Hagamos una cosa. Grabaran por separado.

-¿Qué?

-Señor creo que deberían hacerlo de nuevo y luego veremos si…- sugirió Eddie, pero fue interrumpido por Groundwild.

-Cállate, Eddie. Aquí el que manda soy yo.

-Si, Señor, lo lamento.

Sharpay se unió a la discusión de su hermano con Groundwild y dijo:

-Creo que Eddie tiene razón. Por favor Groundwild, ¿Una última oportunidad? – dijo mirándolo casi desesperadamente a los ojos.

-Ok. Pero la última.

-Gracias, Sr. Groundwild – Al ver que las cosas se calmaban agregó: - y por favor…perdone a mi hermano.

-No hay problema – sonrió – Quiero ver que tienen.

Sharpay y Ryan cantaron, y esta vez sin interrupción alguna.

-¡fantástico, chicos! – dijo Groundwild aplaudiendo y sonriendo.

Sharpay y Ryan salieron de donde habían estado grabando.

-Sharpay tienes una voz realmente bella y exótica – dijo Groundwild tomándola por los hombros suavemente, para luego abrazarla.

- Gracias, Sr. Groundwild – dijo Sharpay sonriendo de alegría. Todo le iba bien. Ella había nacido para estar en Broadway.

-Dime, Ralph, por favor.

-De acuerdo, Ralph – sonrió.

-¿Y qué tal yo, Groundwild? – preguntó Ryan luego de tomar agua.

-Bien, Brian – hizo una breve pausa – perdón. Ryan. Tengo que memorizar tu nombre – rió y Sharpay también – los espero mañana en la tarde para que arreglemos con el representante de un director que está buscando actores para una gran película.

-Excelente – dijo Sharpay sonriendo ampliamente.

-Nos vemos. Adiós.

Un guardia los guió hasta la salida.

Cuando ya estaban en el auto.

-Ay, Ryan. Estoy tan emocionada – dijo Sharpay sin parar de sonreír.

-Si, yo también – dijo Ryan fingiendo entusiasmo. Pero la verdad no le había parecido nada emocionante pelear con un importante magnate del espectáculo que iba a ser su representante.

Al llegar al departamento.

-Me voy a dar un baño – anunció Sharpay entrando en su habitación.

-Ok. Yo también – dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

Sharpay se detuvo y se volvió con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Conmigo? – preguntó.

Ryan se quedó en silencio y se ruborizo levemente.

Sharpay rió.

-No somos niños como antes, Ry.

-claro que no – hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas – yo…quise decir que después de ti.

-No te hagas tanto problema. Ya lo sabía – dijo ella riendo.

-Ah – fue lo único que dijo Ryan, sin poder evitar que su imaginación volara hacia lo que Sharpay le había dicho hacía unos segundos.

Sharpay desapareció dentro de su habitación y Ryan se quedó pensativo en la cocina.

_"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Ryan Evans? ¡Contrólate! ¿En qué pensabas? ¡quita esa fantasía de tu cabeza, ya!"_ le decía una voz en su cabeza. _"no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, ¿Qué hago?"_ Respondía. _"olvídalo, fue una pequeña broma_" le respondía la voz. _"Es que…no puedo"_ respondía más confundido que nunca. "_si, puedes. Pero…¿Quieres olvidar o no?"_ volvía a preguntar la voz en su cabeza. "_No lo sé. ¿Qué me está pasando?"_ Ryan se puso las manos sobre la cabeza despeinándose un poco. _"¿Es que acaso te sientes atraído por ella?"_ preguntó esa voz, aunque la verdad parecía afirmarlo.


	4. Un comienzo

**Espero que les guste y bueno subí capitulo más rapido jajaja. Dejen reviews :P Byee!

* * *

**

"Un comienzo" 

A la mañana siguiente, Ryan despertó como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche, como si algo le inquietase, como si algo en su mente le impidiera enfocarse en otras cosas.

_"Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Debe ser por los gritos que le pegaste a ese despreciable de Groundwild"_ Pensó Ryan para si mismo.

Ryan, en ese momento, recordó que anoche ni siquiera se había dado una ducha. Y eso se debía a las palabras que Sharpay había mencionado en un tono de ligera broma, pero para Ryan había sonado a una seria insinuación, y el tan solo pensarlo le molestaba.

Tomó sus cosas para el baño y fue en dirección a la habitación correspondiente,

-¿Te irás a bañar? – preguntó suavemente Sharpay mirándolo casi distraídamente, mientras se pintaba las uñas.

Ryan se quedó paralizado en medio del pasillo, pero finalmente giró su cabeza en dirección a Sharpay y sonrió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú también quieres? – le dijo antes de reír divertido.

Sharpay lo miró un segundo y luego se echó a reír también.

Entonces, Ryan se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño.

Mientras se bañaba, su mente estaba lejos de allí. Se preguntó si se había quedado allí en el pasillo, pero negó la cabeza con exasperación al darse cuenta lo tonta que era esa pregunta.

Giró la llave de la ducha y se ató la toalla a la cintura.

De repente se quedó quieto, como congelado y reparó en que Sharpay no había respondido su pregunta, eso era ¿preocupante?

Unos golpes insistentes interrumpieron su pensamiento.

-¿Qué pasa Sharpay? – preguntó Ryan mientras volvía a la realidad.

-¿Cómo que pasa? ¡Apúrate! Quiero entrar al baño – hizo una pausa y se dispuso a tamborilear los dedos sobre la puerta de madera pintada de un celeste cielo - ¿Por qué tenía que haber solo UN baño? – se dijo a si misma en voz alta.

Ryan se estaba cambiando rápidamente conciente de que si no lo hacía rápido, Sharpay irrumpiría en la habitación sin previo aviso.

Sharpay iba a dar otros golpes, pero la puerta se abrió dando a ver a un Ryan con el cabello un tanto revuelto y húmedo, la ropa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y el aroma que desprendía.

Sharpay sonrió casi sin darse cuenta, pero sonrió sabiendo que ese era el desodorante que ella le había comprado, cuando el la había acompañado de shopping hacía tan solo unas semanas antes de llegar allí.

Luego, recuperando la compostura, Sharpay lo empujó levemente para abrirse paso hacia el baño.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Sharpay salió del baño muy bien peinada (Quién sabe cuantos de esos minutos se habría gastado en su cabello).

-En dos horas tenemos que ir con Groundwild – anunció Sharpay entrando a la cocina, en donde se encontraba Ryan, pasando cerca de el para llegar a la heladera - ¡Qué pobre y deprimente es esto! – dijo mirando con desagrado la heladera que, obviamente, estaría vacía.

-Sharp, nos mudamos… ¿Cuándo? ¿Ayer, antes de ayer? – Hizo una pausa sonriéndole - ¿esperabas que ya estuviese el pavo del día de acción de gracias?

-No es gracioso, deberíamos ir a comprar algo en algún lugar. ¿no? – preguntó cerrando la heladera para volverse hacia el. Pronto, notó que estaba decididamente frente a ella mirándola seriamente con una mirada calma y a la vez llena de un brillo de alegría.

-¿Qué les has hecho a mi melliza? – preguntó para luego sonreír y mirarla cautelosamente -¿De verdad dijiste eso?

Sharpay se encogió de hombros.

-A menos que contratemos una asistenta y…- se vio interrumpida por la risa de Ryan.

-Sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo – Se acercó más a ella – era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – Solo se había acercado para buscar algo en una caja que estaba junto a la heladera.

Dos horas más tarde se dirigían a aquel edificio donde habían estado ayer, para ver al Sr. Groundwild.

-Hoy no estás nervioso, Ry. ¿Verdad? – preguntó Sharpay al bajar del auto y encaminándose hacia la puerta donde había un guardia.

Ryan sonrió.

-No, hoy no. – Pero la verdad era que lo estaba, aunque esta vez lo ocultó mejor.

-Alto – dijo el guardia - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Tienen cita? – preguntó inexpresivamente y sin siquiera mirarlos realmente.

-Somos Sharpay y Ryan Evans…- Sharpay hizo una pausa esperando que el guardia los reconociera pero tuvo que continuar – estamos aquí para ver al Sr. Groundwild.

-Ah, si. Pasen – dijo el guardia abriéndoles el paso.

Ya en los pasillos, Ryan se acercó a Sharpay y susurró:

-¿Qué no es el tipo que estaba ayer? – preguntó confundido.

-No – respondió Sharpay, también susurrando – el de ayer era más lindo.

Ryan suspiró.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala donde estaba Groundwild, había más gente de lo que esperaban.

Groundwild sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a paso acelerado y torpe hacia ellos.

-¡Qué alegría que llegaron! – les dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de Sharpay.

Sharpay y Ryan sonrieron. Groundwild se dirigió a las otras diez personas y se acercó con Ryan y Sharpay.

-Damas, caballeros. Estos son el nuevo talento que esperan Hollywood y Broadway – rió y el resto también – les presento a la hermosa y talentosa Sharpay Evans.

-Gusto en conocerles – saludó Sharpay estrechando las manos de la gente una seguida de la otra.

-Y el es su hermano, Br…perdón. Ryan – continuó Groundwild cuando Sharpay terminaba de saludar a todos.

-¿Qué tal? Un gusto – dijo estrechando las manos con aquella gente, tal y como lo había hecho Sharpay anteriormente.

-He oído lo que Ralph grabó de ustedes. Y debo decirles que estoy muy impresionado – dijo un joven y rubio que parecía muy interesado en aceptar cualquier oferta que se diera por ellos.

- Chicos, les presento a…- comenzó a decir Groundwild, pero se vio interrumpido por el joven rubio.

-Deja que me presente yo mismo, Ralph – dijo el joven sonriendo y dejando ver una blanca y casi perfecta sonrisa – Soy Hank Wall, productor de musicales en Broadway y, chicos, la verdad que ustedes se ven perfectos para un proyecto que estamos preparando. ¿Les interesaría?

-conmigo no hay problema, chicos – dijo Groundwild cuando ambos lo miraron como esperando que diga algo.

-Entonces, claro que si – respondió Sharpay sonriendo.

-Espera – le susurró Ryan – aún no sabemos que es.

-Que importa – le respondió Sharpay también susurrando y luego se volvió hacia Hank y Groundwild - ¿Qué proyecto es ese?

-Oh, no tienes porque preocuparte, cariño. Es un simple musical – le explicó Hank Wall.

-Lo ves – le susurró Sharpay a Ryan – es un musical, nosotros sabemos como es eso.

-¿De qué trata? – preguntó Ryan haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Sharpay.

-Eso lo veremos cuando lleguen la semana entrante – buscó algo en su bolsillo – aquí está mi tarjeta, chicos. Si necesitan saber algo más, no duden en llamarme – les entregó una tarjeta de color blanco con letras grabadas en dorado.

-Muchas gracias, Sr. Wall – dijo Sharpay tomando la tarjeta.

-pueden decirme Hank. No hay problema – sonrió y miró su agenda electrónica – ahora tengo que irme. Cualquier cosa, ya saben, me llaman. Adiós – estrechó la mano de Sharpay, de Ryan y luego la de Groundwild.

-Bueno, chicos. Este es su primer trabajo – dijo Groundwild sonriendo.

-Pero…-comenzó a decir Ryan - ¿y las otras nueve personas? ¿Quiénes son?

-Bueno, son parte de mi equipo. Otro día los presento mejor. Ahora vayan cada cual a su casa y…- Groundwild se vio interrumpido por Ryan.

-Vivimos en un departamento – explicó corrigiendo las palabras del Sr. Groundwild.

-¿los dos? ¿juntos? – pareció confundido por un segundo – ah, perdón – se disculpó con una sonrisa – me había olvidado, por un segundo, que eran hermanos – rió.

Sharpay y Ryan se miraron aún más confundidos de lo que había estado Groundwild hacía unos segundos.

-bueno, como sea. Tienen que descansar bien. Nos vemos pronto – saludó a los dos, y los acompañó hasta la puerta de salida – adiós.

-Adiós – dijeron Sharpay y Ryan al unísono.

Mientras abrían las puertas del auto e ingresaban, Sharpay se vio obligada a hacer una pregunta:

-¿Crees que nos irá bien en nuestro primer trabajo en Broadway?

Ryan sintió la voz llena de preocupación de su hermana y casi impulsivamente le tomó la mano.

-Si lo quieres, lo tienes - le dijo antes de sonreírle.

-Gracias – giró la llave del auto y arrancó.

* * *


	5. El llamado al futuro

**Hola! Bueno espero que les guste el cap! y gracias a los que dejan reviews :) sigan dejando reviews, pueden hacer sugerencias, si tienen dudas haganlas y bueno...lo que quieran. Menos insultos :P jaja besoss**

**byee! **

**V!kY**

* * *

El llamado al futuro

Al día siguiente, Sharpay estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista de moda cuando Ryan llegó con las bolsas de las compras.

-¿No me digas que fingías estar dormida cuando te dije que salía de compras? – preguntó Ryan cerrando la puerta como si fuera un malabarista, temiendo que se le cayeran las bolsas de las compras.

Sharpay sonrió calidamente.

-Sabes que nunca te haría eso, hermanito – volvió a la revista.

-¿Y qué excusa tienes para no ayudarme con las bolsas? – dijo encaminándose hacia la cocina.

-Que soy mujer. Los hombres están acostumbrados a llevar cosas pesadas – respondió sin mirarlo

Ryan rió desde la cocina.

"_Eres increíble, Sharpay_" pensó con una sonrisa que rápidamente borró de sus labios. "_Pero sigues siendo mi hermana_" se respondió razonando mientras sacaba las cosas de las bolsas.

De repente, y de tan concentrado que había estado ordenando las bolsas, una de sus manos rozó otra mano. Era la mano de Sharpay.

Ryan la miró notablemente sorprendido y casi ruborizado.

-Esa revista ya me estaba aburriendo – le dijo guardando unas cosas en la alacena.

-Gracias – fue lo único que pudo responder Ryan.

Tiempo más tarde, Ryan preparaba el almuerzo.

-¡Sharpay! – gritó desde la cocina mientras Sharpay estaba en la habitación mirándose al espejo - ¿puedes preparar la mesa?

Sharpay no contestó.

-¡Sharpay! – gritó Ryan nuevamente.

Sharpay seguía sin responder. Hasta que Ryan oyó un: _"Te hablo luego, adiós"_

-¿Qué? – dijo apareciendo de repente ante sus ojos.

-La mesa- dijo con calma, o intentando consevar la poca que le quedaba.

Sharpay tomó lo necesario y lo llevó a la mesa.

Ryan la observó de manera sospechosa e incluso durante el almuerzo. Hasta que Sharpay se percató de ello.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ryan, que me estas mirando así? – le preguntó dejando el tenedor a un lado.

Ryan imitando ese mismo gesto, mirándola, dijo:

-Te oí hablar por teléfono. ¿Quién era? – preguntó seriamente.

Sharpay comenzó a reír.

Ryan la miró sin mostrar ningún signo de reír también.

-¡Casi lo olvido! Que bueno que me lo recordaste – respondió Sharpay tomándole la mano y sonriendo.

Ryan instintivamente alejó su mano sin dejar de mirarla como hacía rato.

-¿Y bien…?

Sharpay le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, tomó aire y le respondió lo siguiente:

-Hablaba con Hank – se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

Ryan la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué Hank? – No quería admitirlo, pero sentía celos de quien quiera que fuera ese tal Hank.

Sharpay suspiró de manera cansada.

-Hank Wall. El tipo productor de Broadway.

Ryan lo recordó.

-ah, si. Lo había olvidado. ¿Qué quería? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-A decir verdad yo lo he llamado – respondió como si nada – le dije que aceptábamos.

-¿Qué? – fue más exclamación que pregunta, y Ryan casi se cae hacia atrás con silla y todo por la sorpresa.

-Me dio una dirección de un salón de baile donde podemos ensayar y dijo que el estaría allí. Es mañana. – dijo Sharpay finalmente, intentando convencerlo de algo que sería genial.

Pero Ryan no se alegró ni discutió. Sentía algo de miedo. ¿Qué sería ese nuevo trabajo en Broadway?

* * *


End file.
